Quelque chose de toi
by Typone Lady
Summary: Quelque chose c'est passé. Quelque chose à changé. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil après cet nuit. Et maintenant ils vont devoir faire avec. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Yaoi ( One-shot )


Titre : Quelque chose de toi...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame

Résumé : Quelque chose c'est passé. Quelque chose à changé. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil après cet nuit. Et maintenant ils vont devoir faire avec. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Note: L'histoire se passe après la bataille de Marineford. Ace et vivant ainsi que Barbe Blanche. ( Parce que c'est pas juste qu'il soient morts )

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Point de vue Ace**

Mon frère arrive avec son équipage ainsi que le Rookies Trafalgar Law. Ça fait un mois maintenant depuis que Akainu m'a infligé cet terrible blessure qui a faillit me coûter la vie.

Je sais que si je suis en vie c'est grâce à mon frère et à mon équipage. Ils ont réussi à me libérer et Trafalgar m'a administrer les premiers soins une fois revenu sur le bateau.

Luffy n'a pas pu rester avec moi très longtemps car il devait partir retrouver son équipage. J'ai mis un mois à m'en remettre mais j'aurais mis bien plus si Marco n'avait pas...

Je me demande encore pourquoi il a fait ça...?

Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder en face.

-Tu rêvasses encore Ace ?

-Non j'étais juste un peu ailleurs Joz.

-Ça c'est parce que tu forces trop ! C'est déjà un miracle que tu sois en vie alors ne force pas trop ou sinon tu vas te faire engueuler par ton frère.

Joz part en se moquant de moi. Luffy m'a peut-être sauver la vie une fois mais je reste son grand frère alors il a pas intérêt à m'engueuler !

Nos invités ne mettent pas trop longtemps à arriver et c'est un Luffy fou de joie dopé à la viande que je retrouve. Il me saute dessus et je suis bien content d'être de nouveau guéri parce que je pense que sinon j'aurais pas supporter ce débordement d'affection.

Je connais déjà la plupart des membres de l'équipage de Luffy sauf Robin, Franky et Brook.

Très vite j'intègre tout ce petit monde à mon équipage.

-Je peux t'examiner ? Trafalgar en bon médecin veut m'examiner mais je pense pas que se soit utile.

-Si tu veux mais je suis complètement guéri.

-Mais oui ! Mon frère il est trop fort. La preuve c'est que cet enfoiré de Akainu n'a même pas pu le vaincre. Ahahaha

-Il a faillit y rester quand même.

Luffy rassure le médecin qui le laisse parler mais qui ne me lâche pas. Il veut à tout prix m'examiner ma parole !

 **Point de vue Marco**

J'ai du m'envoler jusqu'à l'île la plus proche parce que Père manquait de médicament. Avec tout le remue-ménage que le sauvetage de Ace à fait les infirmières ont été un peu déborder avec deux blessés graves.

Mais bon après ce n'est pas une excuse pour avoir mal géré leur stock de médicaments. Surtout qu'au finale c'est moi qui ai dû aller les chercher ces médicament, yoi!

Le voyage m'a fatigué et c'est épuisé que j'atterris sur le pont du Moby Dick. Je peux entendre de l'agitation dans la salle à manger. C'est vrai que le frère de Ace nous à rejoint pour faire la fête sous l'invitation de son grand-frère.

J'irai les salué plus tard. Je dois d'abords aller donner les médicaments pour Père.

Heureusement c'est vite fait et je peux alors aller prendre une douche. Le voyage à été long et j'ignorai que je pouvais transpirer quand j'étais sous ma forme hybride...

La douche me fais du bien et en me nettoyant je passe sur la marque que Ace m'a fait la dernière fois. Je ne pensais pas qu'à ce moment là il lui restait autant de force.

Au final à la fin il était épuisé et à fondu en larmes. Il c'était excusé mais je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas la peine. Je voulais l'aider et la preuve ça à marcher.

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà je lui donnais quelques gouttes de mes larmes à mélanger avec ces médicament pour accélérer la guérison mais malheureusement ça n'allait pas encore assez vite. Je connais bien mon pouvoir et je savais que ça pouvais marcher.

Je ne regrette rien en tout cas.

J'arrête de penser à tout ça et me dirige vers la salle à manger. Si je ne me dépêche pas il n'y aura plus rien pour moi!

Sur le chemin j'ai un petit vertige et ma vision se trouble. Je m'arrête avant de me prendre une porte et attend que ça passe. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et ça commence un peu à m'inquiéter.

Je ne pense pas que se soit grave vu que je ne suis pas blesser. Mais normalement mes pouvoirs auraient déjà dû soigner tout ça.

Ces vertiges...c'est assez troublant.

J'entre dans la salle et très vite je me fais accoster de toute part mais avant de partager un verre avec mes amis je vais dire bonjour à nos inviter.

 **Point de vue Ace**

La soirée est enfin fini et beaucoup se sont endormi sur le pont alors que le Moby Dick grouille de chambre.

Pour ma part je suis au chaud dans mon lit et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir. Je plonge dans le monde de Morphée ou des bras accueillants m'attende.

 _-Marco...qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-Je t'apporte tes médicaments. Père à fais une rechute et toutes les infirmières sont à son chevet et elles t'ont toutes oubliés._

 _-C'est sympas merci._

 _Marco s'avance vers moi et m'aide à avalé mes médicaments._

 _-Est ce que ça va mieux ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que les médicaments t'aident beaucoup ni mes larmes._

 _-Si au contraire elles m'aident beaucoup. Merci Marco._

 _Il s'assoit sur le lit à mes côtés et me caresse les cheveux._

 _-Si je suis dans cet état c'est ma faute et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même. J'aurais dû vous écouter et ne pas me lancer à la recherche de Teach._

 _Marco me regarde et semble en plein dilemme._

 _-Ace...je... Je pense que je peux te guérir complètement._

 _-Hein ? Comment ça ? J'espère que tu vas pas me forcer à boire ton sang parce que si c'est ça je refuse tout net ! Je rigole mais ce n'est pas le cas de Marco. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Marco t'es bizarre ?_

 _Il ne dit rien et se penche vers moi et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir tellement je suis surpris. Marco est tellement proche de moi que je peux sentir son souffle s'écraser sur mes lèvres._

 _Qu'est ce que... ?_

 _-Tu vois ce que je veux dire n'est ce pas ?_

 _-Marco..._

 _-Je veux juste t'aider. Les infirmières m'ont dit que certaines nuits tu avais tellement mal qu'elles étaient obligés de doublés les doses de tes médicaments._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Marco serait prêt à faire ça pour moi ? Non je ne peux pas lui faire ça. C'est vrai que je souffre après tout se faire calcinés les organes n'a jamais été sans douleur._

 _Mais je ne peux pas je respecte trop Marco pour ça._

 _-Non j-_

 _Marco m'embrasse et force le passage de mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas vraiment résister sans me faire mal. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas été d'une grande utilités dans la guerre contre la Marine à Marineford._

 _-Mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu as f-_

 _-Laisse-moi t'aider. Une fois que tu sera guéri les infirmières pourront s'occuper pleinement de Père et toi tu ne souffrira plus._

 _Marco m'embrasse dans le cou et j'essaie de me détendre. Bon sang qu'est ce que je fais ?_

 _-Ferme les yeux et détend-toi. Pense à quelqu'un d'autre ça t'aidera. Je m'occupe de tout et je fais vite._

 _Mal à l'aise je lui obéis, les yeux fermé j'essaie de me détendre. Marco continu à m'embrasser et doucement descend sur ma poitrine. Il repousse la couverture et ses mains se ballade sur mon corps sans jamais toucher les zones douloureuses délimités par d'épais bandages._

 _Marco et doux et je me laisse vite aller à éprouver des sensations que je n'aurais jamais pensé éprouver avec un homme et encore moins avec Marco mon frère._

 _Soudain je le sens enlever mon boxer et je mets à douter. Mais des baiser déposer à proximité de cette zone me donne chaud et le plaisir commence à monter._

 _-Ah !_

 _J'ouvre les yeux et vois Marco me prendre en bouche. J'ai beau savoir ce que ça fais ce n'est pas la même chose. Merde il s'y prend bien en plus._

 _-N-non...Enfin ne t'oblige pas à faire ça._

 _-Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais ce que je fais. Détends-toi Ace. Si toi tu ne veux pas ou tu n'aimes pas dis le moi je m'arrêterais._

 _-Okay._

 _Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et Marco reprends sa caresse. J'aimerais le toucher moi aussi et ne pas seulement recevoir ses douces attentions. Je veux lui donner du plaisir moi aussi. Malheureusement il est trop loin._

 _Enfin il arrête et revient embrasser mon cou. Je tends mes lèvres pour l'embrasser mais il les ignorent. J'insiste et il finit par céder._

 _-Hum..hum_

 _Je vais pour ouvrir les yeux mais il me met une main devant et je comprends qu'il veut que je garde les yeux fermé. Il gémit doucement et je me demande ce qu'il fait. Il s'agite encore un moment avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et s'éloigne. Je le sens se placer au dessus de moi et doucement descendre sur toute ma longueur. Une de mes mains vient agripper une de ses hanches et je gémis doucement._

 _Marco est tellement chaud et serré. Je le sens un peu humide aussi. Je ne savais même pas ça possible._

 _Je veux le toucher et doucement je ballade mes mains sur son corps. Puis je descends une de mains entre ces cuisses pour caresser sa virilité mais Marco m'arrête tout de suite._

 _-Je pense que si tu veux continuer à t'imaginer avec une femme il vaut mieux que tu gardes tes mains pour toi Ace._

 _Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Il croit vraiment que je pense à une femme alors que nous sommes en train de faire l'amour ?_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question car Marco accéléré l'allure et bientôt la pièce n'est plus que gémissement, succion de bouche et lit qui grince._

 _Malgré sa fougue Marco fait très attention à ne pas me faire mal. Il est doué et bientôt je sens la jouissance venir et l'orgasme me frappe de plein fouet. La respiration erratique j'ai du mal à reprendre pieds._

 _Marco se lève doucement et bientôt je ne sens plus l'humidité et la chaleur de sa rose autour de moi._

 _J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois se rhabiller rapidement. Je vois alors mon sperme couler sur ses cuisses. Je me retourne avant qu'il ne voit que j'ai vu ça. Je pense qu'il me tuerait sinon._

 _Très vite je sens le sommeil me gagner et je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir. Marco me caresse alors les cheveux et me chuchote des mots réconfortants._

 _-Je pense que d'ici demain tu devrais être complètement guéri Ace. J'ai de la chance d'être un phénix. Mais j'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as Ace...Je ne ferais pas ça pour tout le monde._

 _Et puis doucement il chuchote un '' je t'aime Ace ''. Je ne pense pas que j'étais supposé l'entendre cet phrase._

 _Et puis je commence à verser quelques larmes silencieuses en m'excusant d'être un boulet. Si je n'avais pas été si bête on en serait pas là aujourd'hui._

 _Pardon Marco._

Le lendemain je me réveille avec une trique d'enfer et je me maudis d'avoir ce genre de réaction.

Je me lève et vais prendre une douche froide . Luffy ne reste qu'une semaine ici et je veux passer le maximum de temps avec lui. Qui sait quand je le reverrais.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Les boulets de canon passes à côtés du Mody Dick sans jamais le frôler. L'équipage de Luffy nous aide même si on a pas vraiment besoin d'aide mais bon ça me permets de voir les progrès qu'ils ont fait.

Et puis moi aussi je peux montrer que maintenant je suis complètement guéri !

Depuis cette guerre sur Marineford beaucoup de pirates et de marines ainsi que des chasseurs de pirates s'attaque à nous. Ils pensent sûrement que nous avons été affaibli par cette guerre et qu'ils pourront facilement nous battre. Mais là ils rêvent !

 **Point de vue de Marco**

Je fais apparaître mes ailes de phénix et habillé de mes flammes bleu je m'envole et fais dévié les boulets de canon qui vole un peu trop près du bateau.

C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci et ça commence à m'agacer.

Soudain j'ai un vertige et ma tête me tourne et je perds un peu d'altitude. Mais je me ressaisis vite mais pas assez car je n'es pas le temps d'éviter le prochain projectile.

-Marco !

J'entends mes amis m'appeler mais ce coup m'a assommé et sans rien pouvoir faire je tombe dans l'océan.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Je me réveil et bien évidement tout le monde est agglutiner autour de mon lit. Je touche ma tête et je remarque que j'ai un épais bandage tout autour. Je l'enlève malgré les réprimandes des autres. De toute façon mes pouvoir ont déjà régler le problème et je n'ai plus rien.

-Qui m'a repêché ?

-C'est Sanji. Ace s'avance vers moi et je vois à ses yeux qu'il aimerait me poser mille et une question.

-Il faut que j'aille le remercier alors, yoi !

-Il faut peut-être que tu te repose c'est peut-être grave ce qu'il t'es arrivé !

-Joz à raison Marco.

Je n'écoute pas leurs conseils et me lève. Je retrouve l'équipage du Chapeau de paille très vite. En même temps ils sont très bruyant...

Je les remercies et plus particulièrement le cuisinier pour m'avoir repêché.

Je les abandonne ensuite pour me rendre dans ma cabine car il faut que je vérifie quelques chose.

Je ferme ma cabine à clé et enlève mon haut. Doucement je laisse mon corps s'embraser. Je suis alors recouvert de flamme bleu mais de légère flamme rouge orangés se manifeste sur mon ventre.

-Merde !

Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

-Marco ça va ?

Ace frappe à ma porte et je fais alors disparaître mes flammes et me rhabilles en vitesse.

Je lui ouvre et le fais entrer.

-Oui Ace tout va bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-Un petit moment d'étourdissement c'est tout.

-C'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive...c'est depuis cette nuit là non ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre.

-Je suis fatigué Ace on en discutera une autre fois veux-tu ?

-Je t'ai entendu la dernière fois. Je sais que tu m'aimes Marco.

-Et alors ?

Et alors qu'il le sache ou pas qu'est ce que ça change ? Ça se serait si on tombait amoureux des gens qui nous dissent '' je t'aime ''.

-Rien mais... C'est ma faute alors je voudrais juste t'aider.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider ! Yoi !

-Laisse moi essayé au moins ! Énervé je lui montre mon ventre.

-Essayé de faire quoi ? Me l'enlever ? M'aider à l'élever ? M'aimer !?

Il me regarde perdu avant de regarder mon ventre. Ces yeux sont maintenant comme deux soucoupes volantes. Je me retourne pour ne pas sentir son regard sur moi.

-Marco...

-Laisse moi tranquille. Je suis fatigué. Yoi.

-Tu es enceinte...enfin tu attends un bébé ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu es homme pourtant !

Je me retourne bien décider à le mettre dehors souhaitant vraiment pourvoir me reposer mais je tombe de haut quand je vois Ace pleurer.

-C'est le mien c'est ça ? Tu peux pas le garder Marco...Tu seras jamais tranquille ou sinon.

Ace est anéanti et baisse la tête prit de remord. Je devine sans mal qu'il pense à ce que sa propre mère à vécu. Et à ce que cet enfant va vivre pour l'avoir lui même vécu.

-Tout est ma faute tu n'y est pour rien Ace. Je maîtrise parfaitement mon pouvoir mais je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ce qu'être un Zoan mythique impliquait. Mais bon maintenant je sais que je peux me reproduire comme ça et que mon phénix est enfaîte une femelle ou quelque chose dans le genre.

 **Point de vue Ace**

J'ai un petit rire nerveux qui reflète complètement mon état d'esprit. Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne veux pas laisser Marco assumer tous tout seul.

-Je suis fort et puis je ne pense pas que la marine va venir chercher de ce coter là pour trouver ta descendance. Ils doivent encore pensé que tu es un peu jeune pour semer tes graines.

Je rigole et souris à Marco qui en fait de même. Alors que ça devrait être à moi de l'épauler et le rassurer c'est tout le contraire. Je manque encore de maturité mais je veux qu'à l'avenir il puisse se dire qu'il peut compter sur moi et non pas qu'il y arrivera tout seul.

-Marco je serai hypocrite si je te disais que je t'aime et que je veux élever cet enfant avec toi. Le truc c'est que j'ai peur. Je me demande si cet enfant sera heureux si je pourrais lui donner tout l'amour dont il a besoin...Mais surtout j'ai peur pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasses du mal. Je ne le supporterai pas. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti pendant la guerre à Marineford quand tu étais en mauvaise posture et blessé. Plus jamais ça...

Marco s'approche et prend un de mes mains qu'il place sur son ventre encore plat. J'ai du mal à me dire que dans quelques mois il sera aussi gros qu'un ballon.

-Je comprends Ace. Si tu as peur tu peux te reposer sur moi. Je suis là pour ça.

-Oh merde je vais être père ! Il me sourit et puis soudain je pense à quelque chose. Est ce que ça veut dire que tu es sa mèr-

-Si tu termine ta phrase je te tue.

-Pardon !

 **Point de vue Marco**

L'équipage du Chapeau de paille est parti et la vie reprends son cour petit à petit. Ace n'arrête pas de me tourner autour pour s'assurer que je ne manque de rien ou alors que tout va bien. La nouvelle de ma grossesse à vite fait le tour du bateau et tout le monde me charrie. Même Père c'est pour dire... Nos frères nous disent qu'on forme un beau couple mais moi je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Après tout Ace est le père du petit être qui grandit en moi mais c'est tout. Je l'aime mais ça s'arrête là.

Aujourd'hui Trafalgar Law est venu nous rendre visite pour s'assurer que tout va bien pour le bébé. C'est lui qui s'occupe de moi, ce qui m'arrive dépasse un peu le domaine de compétences des infirmières de Père à vrai dire...

-Bon tout se passe bien. Tu vas entrer dans la période ou ton appétit sexuel va se développer. Vous pouvez y allez comme vous voulez tant que Portgas n'y va pas comme un bourrin.

-Hey ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Oi ! La j'ai vraiment touché le fonds. Et puis il aurait pas pu choisir d'autre mot..

Trafalgar nous donne encore quelques conseils avant de partir dans son sous-marin. J'en profite alors pour faire une petite sieste avant le repas du soir.

-Ace tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder dormir. Je vais juste dormir je pense pas qu'il va m'arriver quoi que se soit pendant ce temps là.

-Oui je sais mais j'aime bien te regarder dormir. Sacré Ace.

-Ah et par rapport à ce que le médecin à dit n'y fais pas attention. Je pense qu'il voulait surtout ce moquer de nous.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit son genre. Je le vois autant faire des blagues que toi. Ace rigole mais bon c'est vrai qu'il a raison.

-Dans tout les cas ce n'est pas obligé.

-Moi ça ne me gêne pas. Tu sais Marco presque tout les soirs je repense à cette nuit où on à fait l'amour et je rêve d'une autre fin. Je rêve que tu me dise que tu m'aimes sans avoir peur que je t'entende et moi je te réponds que je t'aime aussi.

Je reste surpris de cette aveux et je reste silencieux ne sachant pas quoi dire. Est-il en train de me dire qu'il m'aime ?

Au moins un peu...

Je regarde Ace un peu perdu qui doucement s'approche de moi avant de m'embrasser.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je me recule précipitamment.

-Désolé je...j'en avais envie et je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Tu sais Ace quand j'ai su ce qui m'arrivais je me suis dis que j'étais dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou yoi ! Et puis je me suis calmé et je me suis dis qu'au moins maintenant j'avais un petit quelque chose de toi en moi et que c'était déjà pas mal pour un amour à sens unique. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire...je ne veux pas espérer pour rien.

-Je t'aime Marco...j'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir la preuve il a fallut que je te mette enceinte pour ça mais je suis sûr de mes sentiments.

Ace me sourit et je fais de même et bah quel histoire ! Oi si j'avais su que j'allais devoir en passé par là pour avoir l'homme que j'aime depuis des années je ne l'aurais pas cru !

Je suis tellement heureux...

-Dis Marco je me demandais...l'enfant ce sera un humain ou un phénix ?

Ou pas...

* * *

Cet OS est un peu un défi pour moi car c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce genre de truc en espérant que vous avez aimez ;) En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. ^^


End file.
